Assassins of Light
by Skilz321
Summary: When the Revolution fulfilled their goals, there seemed to be nothing to do but to either celebrate or die. Leone believed in that until she was given another life. She couldn't believe it, but two others helped her new journey. (Takes place during Souls of Light and epilogue of Taken King to Rise of Iron). (Rated M for violence, language, and love scenes).
1. Kill the Recruit

"Hey! Leone!" one of the Imperial Soldiers calls out.

Leone waves back at her childhood friends. "Sup," the lion brawler responds.

The soldiers whisper something to each other. "Actually, how 'bout you-huh?"

They get surprised to see her not there. In fact, she's in the hallway on the side sleeping peacefully.

"Tatsumi, Sheele, Lubbock, everyone... I'll see you there."

Then, a bright flash of Light envelops her 1,700 year-old corpse and brings about a new force of Light!

* * *

 **Ah, welcome to the first episo-I mean chapter of Assassins of Light. Just want to make a few points before we start:**

 **One: How has almost no one else thought of a crossover like this?!**

 **Two: This is a parallel story to the Undertale x Destiny story, Souls of Light, and starts when Fireteams Ebott and Draco (skip for spoilers) Oryx. If you enjoy Undertale and/or want to know more about what happened before this crossover, check out SoL first.**

 **Otherwise, enjoy!**

* * *

Opening: Legends - JT Machinima

Chapter 1: Kill the Recruit

The Taken King is dead. He has haunted the minds of many civilians and Guardians alike. He took many lives of some of the boldest soldiers of the Light.

Now, he is no more thanks to the help of two of the strongest fireteams around. The news spread like wildfire. Soon, the Taken forces will subside, and peace can once again flow within the hearts of the inhabitants of the Last City.

A figure leans on the railing of the edge of the Tower, the home of the Guardians where they ready up for their missions. This man is Tatsumi, the best Warlock swordsman around and second best in general to Lord Shaxx.

"So, the king has been dethroned," a feminine voice calls from behind.

Her name is Mine. As an expert sniper and a stealthy Hunter, she is one of the valuable Vanguards scouts along with Shiro-4.

"Yeah, Mine. It's been a hard battle, but we made it through," Tatsumi answers.

The Hunter walks up next to the Warlock and sits on the railing. She places her hands on his cheeks. "Well, we made it through anyways. I was thinking that we should celebrate. But first..."

"Oh, right."

They place their lips together for a quick kiss.

Ok, maybe it was for more than a minute, but this is going to happen:

"Uh, Guardians?" a robotic voice interrupts.

The couple break their kiss and focus on Cayde-6, the Hunter Vanguard. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, no, carry on," Tatsumi answers.

He smashes his fists together. "Now, seeing that you only have two people in your group, you can't be considered a fireteam JUST yet."

"Yeah, we already know that!" Mine retorts. "Get to your point!"

"Anyways, we have just found a potential subject as your third teammate in Old France. The Vanguard recommend you head over there right away, or the source of Light will fade."

They get surprised.

Not because of the new Guardian (actually, that's only part of it) but because of the location."Wait, didn't your friends just detect the Fallen going to Old Paris?"

"Yes. You will have to go through them in order to get your new friend."

That kind of disappointed the Guardian couple, but they're really not getting another chance at getting a new wielder of the Light anytime soon. "If this is the only shot we have, we'll accept!" Tatsumi responds.

Cayde smiles unobviously. "Great! What'cha think, Mine?"

"Count me in as well!" she says as her Ghost, Sheele, materializes a modified, Pre-Golden Age Sniper Rifle.

"I see, going in with the big guns," her boyfriend says. "Bro, the sword."

" _You got it,_ " his Ghost replies.

The very sword that the Warlock used to destroy the Black Garden forms in the grip of his right hand along with the winged armor that comes with it.

"Damn, as always, you look badass!" Cayde compliments. "Now, get out there!"

* * *

The House of Kings Archon, Harkis, sits on his elegant throne with the excitement to capture this run-down city and make it his new kingdom. His adversary comes into the room with great news regarding the Guardians.

" _The Guardians are now gone,_ " the adversary declares. " _We can finally take over this place with your iron grip!_ "

Harkis clenches his hands together and makes an evil grin. " _Yes,_ " he groans.

Suddenly, the Captains of the front lines retreat into the throne room. " _Harkis, we have a problem,_ " one of them says.

Then, the door blasts open, killing the adversary and the Captains.

" _Who dare invades my Ketch?!_ " Harkis yells.

The smoke clears, and two of those pesky Guardians are right behind it. The Archon curses underneath his breath and readies up his Scorch Cannon. "So, I believe you're the target we need to kill," the male one says.

Of course, they speak only English. It's a good thing that the Fallen lord studied their language. "Hah! Incompetent fools. You think I can die, yes?" He aims the Cannon right at their faces.

"Oh, being feisty, aren't you?" the female one remarks.

"I'll shit on you!"

"That's no good."

Harkis fires his Cannon at the Guardians, but they dodge the rocket in time. The Warlock flies forward with a sword while the Hunter sits back and shoots the alien's head. Its bullets' impacts stagger him long enough for the Warlock to deal a powerful blow to the heart, killing the Archon.

"No! My... kingdom..."

* * *

The Archon falls to the ground, dead.

"Phew!" Tatsumi sighs. "That's one Archon dead. Now, to get that Guardian!"

Mine collapses on the ground. "Seriously? We've been fighting Fallen for hours. Can't we just rest here for a few minutes?" she complains.

In a hurry, Sheele appears right next to her. "There's no time! You only have two minutes before the surge of Light fades." She then turns to the Warlock. "Tatsumi, Bulat, you have the Ghost, right?"

That's the other Ghost's cue to summon the boxed Ghost. "Yeah, got it," he assures. "Guardian, bash through the window; the source is just right outside the Ketch."

"Right," his Guardian says as he turns to his girlfriend. "I'll be right back, Mine. You can stay here if you want."

"No way! I may be tired, but I want to see our new teammate right away!"

He chuckles. "Alright. Let's go."

The Guardians jump through the window, land successfully, and run towards the marked point, an eerie hallway. They notice a huge burst of energy around the corpse. " _Yep, this is the one._ " Sheele declares.

Tatsumi releases the Ghost and places it right next to the corpse.

"So, this is the new Guardian," the Ghost ponders. "I'll get you up soon enough."

Then, a bright flash of Light reanimates the corpse and brings about the new Guardian.

There's just one problem:

"What the-Leone! You were touched by the Light?!"

* * *

 **Done, and done!**

 **I had to start this off with a bang, so why not with a cliffhanger? This is getting SPICY!**

 **Also, for those following Souls of Light, I will go on with a couple chapters of this ending with a Trials of Osiris related thing and then go ahead with the other story.**

 **This is only the start of a new Guardian! Stay tuned for more!**


	2. Kill the New Guardian

**I forgot to add a saga name, so this saga is going to be called-**

* * *

The Reconnection Saga

Chapter 2: Kill the New Guardian

"... _Leone... stay in th..._ "

"... _We need to get to the Tower..._ "

"... _She's well... needs some rest..._ "

"... _on't worry... We're here..._ "

* * *

 **One week after the death of the Taken King...**

The new Guardian stirs in the comfortable bedding and opens her golden eyes. She had long, yellow hair that goes all the way towards her feet. _Had_ , because it is now cut for some reason. The clothes she wears is like those that patients wear at a hospital, but they felt different somehow, as if they have some sort of healing property.

She takes in the surroundings which is a normal hospital room.

"Where the hell am I?" she asks herself.

At that moment, the door opens. From the other side came two people: a human and a blueish-white-skined humanoid. She jumps back at the sight of the blue one.

" _What the fuck is this? Who are these people?_ " she thinks. "Where the hell am I?"

"Oh, don't get agitated; You still need to adjust to your senses," the human woman answers. "You're new around here, aren't you?"

"Exactly. I don't know where the hell I am, so you better tell me what the FUCK is this place!"

The blue one seems worried. She whispers something to the human's ear; obviously, it's inaudible to Leone.

"Yeah, you're right," the human says. "Anyways, you are currently in one of the hospital rooms of the Tower, the landmark of the last remaining city of the Solar System."

Last remaining city. She doesn't know any of this, let alone there being this Solar System. "What are you talking about?"

"Ok, first off, do you remember anything?" the blue one asks. "Anything that you can tell us is helpful to what happened to you and the history without you."

"History without me?" Leone shakes her head in denial. "No, that can't be. I couldn't have been gone forever!" Hearing that made the human anxious about her controlled anger. "So why don't I remember anything?"

And hearing that intrigued the doctors almost to the point where there was nothing they can do but leave her alone. "Well, what's the last thing you saw?"

The brawler looks through her memories if she even has any. " _Come on, Leone. There's gotta be something you remember seeing. Wait a minute, that's my name?_ " True to her word, she does remember a thing or two. "My name is Leone, and all I saw was a bright flash of light. Voices flooded my mind saying that they will always be my side. That's all I can think about."

The blue one chuckes. "Well, at least we don't have to make up a name for you."

"Yeah," the human replies, "that's true."

Leone thinks of something that just hit her mind. "So, what actually happened to me?" she asks.

That's the question the doctors are waiting for. "Well, if you insist, I am going to tell you. Karissa, may you give us some privacy, please?"

"Complying," she says as she leaves the room.

"Anyways, short story long, there was one time when three explorers went to the planet, Mars, where they-"

"Ok, wait up," Leone interrupts. "You're telling me nonsense. What's up with this 'planet' nonsense?"

"Hold on. You mean you have never heard of the expedition of Mars, the most famous journey ever conducted?!"

"No. Pfft, why would I? I remember nothing, and I already told you that?!"

"Ok..." the human drifts. "Anyways, they found a giant entity in the sky surrounded by a storm; we used to believe that there could be no such thing as storms on that planet, but there was one. Soon, that entity traveled across the Solar System, giving us gifts of tripled lifespans and suitable lifestyles on Mercury and Venus. It was called the Traveler."

Then, Leone thought of something not far fetched. "But something happened, I guess."

They nod. "The Traveler had a mortal enemy: the Darkness, an evil, hardened force that took over the system in a few years. We were surrounded by their minions; one by one, we fell to our demise. Then, the Traveler sacrificed itself to save us."

After that, she holds out her hand, and a drone-thing materializes above it. "Hello," it greets.

Leone jumps back in surprise. "What the hell are you supposed to be: a robot?"

"Yes, I am a robot, but I'm also more than that," it says. "You see, I was created by the Traveler's dying breath. Whatever it did to protect Humanity, he reserved some of his Light to make the Ghosts, one of them being me."

"The Ghosts are what make the Guardians," its owner continues. "The Guardians are basically reanimated figures of the person that wield the Traveler's Light as a weapon, and you, my friend, are one of them."

It takes some time to let Leone process that, but then it clicks. "Does this mean I died?"

"Exactly," the doctor and Ghost answer.

"Huh, I wonder what my previous life was."

"Ah, don't worry; I was like that for a while before I just focused on what's ahead of me. That's what you're supposed to do as a Guardian: push back the Darkness and save Humanity. We've already assassinated many of the Darkness's V.I.P.s, and the numbers of kills are growing. I suggest that you go meet your fireteam. Fun fact: they were the ones that found your corpse."

Well, at least she will have some friends to fight along with. "Alright then. I'll go see them," Leone declares as she gets up from the bed. "Where are they?"

"They're just outside the building waiting for you."

"Ok, what are their names?"

"Tatsumi and Mine."

She's liking her fireteam already. "Alright! I'll get going soon!"

The doctor starts to walk towards the door but looks back at the new Guardian. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Ilene. Look up my Ghost, Peter, on your Ghost's database."

* * *

 **Just outside...**

"Do you think we should tell her?" Tatsumi asks.

"I'd rather not tell her the truth. We should wait for the right time," Mine answers.

The door opens outwards, and their newest member already looks like she's ready for Guardian training. "Heya, guys! I guess you're my new teammates!" she greets.

The veterans stand up from their seats. "I guess so, Leone, and I believe that we should introduce ourselves," Tatsumi greets back.

"Nah, that's good, Tatsumi. The lady already told me so."

They sigh in relief. "So, I think we should get started with your training. Let's get started with shooting."

* * *

 **Update: Had to add a few things to the chapter to link it with SoL.**


	3. Kill the Punishment

**I've left my fans for too long now. It's time to give you what you want!**

 **The reasons why I took so long was because of school and Titanfall 2.**

 **Before you start, question time: which 2016 FPS is the best?**

* * *

Chapter 3: Kill the Punishment

The gun: one of the most powerful weapons used by man.

There are many variants of the killing machine. Some can take on enemies in point blank range. Others stay back at the back lines. However, they all have one fact in common: every shot (or more) guarantees a corpse.

Too bad that a certain brawler just can't use anything but her fists.

* * *

 ***BANG BANG BANG***

The first weapon that each Guardian has to train with is one of the many Sidearms (or "pistols," Leone calls them). Besides their recoil pattern, they are basically the easiest weapons to use. Yet, even Leone can't handle it.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?! That's already the seventh clip!" the new Titan bellows. She slams the Vestian Dynasty on the floor, breaking it into many electrified pieces.

Tatsumi sighs. "Alright then... Bulat, how many Marks do I have?" he asks his Ghost.

" _Just enough for a new Vestian,_ " he answers.

"Good." He turns to the recruit. "Leone, I see that you're not that experienced with guns."

" _That's because that she never used or seen one in our past life if I'm correct,_ " he recalls.

"Well, what did ya think, Tatsumi?!" she retorts.

The Warlock paces around the room slowly, wondering what other training exercises. He knows that she is quite the powerhouse at close quarters just by looking at her physique, so there's only one other option:

"Think fast, Leone!"

He throws an energized slap at the Titan as hard as he can, yet she catches his hand, snaps it to the side, and delivers an attack of her own. Tatsumi blocks it but not without any damage taken. He then sends a flurry of kicks and right and left hooks towards Leone's hips hoping to stagger her in some way. Unaware, the Warlock's form is off by a degree, so the brawler roundhouses him in the leg, tripping him.

The Warlock feels satisfied about the sparring and lightly chuckles. "Well, I guess we should focus on your close-quarters prowess," he suggests.

Leone wipes down her armor of all the dust accumulated. "Ah, tell me about it. I don't like this 'gun' stuff."

 **NGAHHH! (Undertale)**

Suddenly, the entrance door swings open by a Guardian.

"NGAHHH! What the hell happened here?!" the Guardian demands. "I heard you two fight from all the way across the wall!"

The trainer and the trainee just realize that their sparring actually sent powerful shockwaves across the room, either denting, crippling, or just straight out erasing everything they touched.

"Oh, shit," Leone whimpers, "I guess that's how strong I am. Huh, we're fucked for sure."

"Oh yeah you are! Come here you punks!"

* * *

Fireteam Raid land on the Dreadnaught, the cruiser of the deceased Taken King. They aren't completing a mission for Glimmer; they aren't completing a mission for justice.

They're doing it for literally nothing but to resolve a grudge.

"Ok, why are we here again?" Mine questions with a snarl.

"You want what caused us to go here or our objective since I never told you yet?" her boyfriend asks.

"Uh, I want the latter, thank you VERY FUCKING MUCH!"

"Wow, jeez, calm down. I've never seen or heard you this way."

" _Yeah, by what their Ghosts told me, I believe that she rarely acts like this,_ " Lubbock, Leone's Ghost, reminds in her head.

"Huh, I can see why," his owner compliments.

In a sluggish way, Tatsumi moseys towards the Cabal beachhead that the Vanguard decided not to take out since it would require too many Guardians to do so. "Alright, so the two fireteams that killed Oryx are now in pursuit of a new guy that wants to take the throne, Malok, the Pride of Oryx." He opens up the door to the ship. "The Vanguard believes that the Cabal have gathered some sort of intel about this Taken beast. If we can get inside and find whatever information they have, then we're sure to find what he's doing." He enters the Cabal ship, and the girls follow suit.

* * *

The sounds of escaping gas, the footsteps of the Guardians, Taken, and Cabal, and mechanical whirs resonate through the hallways. The smell's atrocious, but at least it's not poisonous (at least for him).

He can see the Guardians walking towards the control room and the Cabal pushing the Taken back. It's all going to plan; those Guardians and Cabal are falling right for his trap.

"Hehehe, you idiots," he mumbles to himself as he digs into the ground.

* * *

A long time ago, Cayde-6 a enough ego, dumbness, and bravery to literally go up to one of the Cabal leaders. He wanted to make a truce or maybe even an alliance until every single Taken threat was eliminated.

It's a good thing that they both immensely despise the Taken because if it weren't for that alliance, Fireteam Raid would've had to fight both the Taken and the Cabal.

Now, the Cabal agree to copy the intel that they got about the Pride of Oryx in exchange for some sort of power source, in this case, Glimmer.

"Alright, give us the goods," Leone says.

Their "current" commander, Val'Barauch, guides Lubbock towards the controls that also store intelligence. However, due to his lack of experience with the enemies, he doesn't entirely trust the commander.

* * *

" _You sure that you didn't rig this?_ " the Ghost questions in the Cabal language.

Barauch gestures in a way that says, " _I'm certain that no one did anything to your reward,_ " as well as saying it.

The Ghost faces the controls and scans the map displayed.

" _Ok, something to do with the Court of Oryx, gather Taken essence-_ "

The doors abruptly close, and the data gets wiped from the Ghosts memory. " _WOOOOOOOW, DID YOU DO THIS?!_ "

Val'Barauch swiftly turns to his minions. " _Whoever rigged this is going to be executed!_ "

" _It wasn't me!/Why would I do that?/Tucker did it!_ " are all the responses he gets.

* * *

"What the hell just happened?!" Mine yells.

The display changes to the faces of a giant, contorted Knight and a mutant plant attached to it.

"I don't know, but I think those two are causing it.

"Hey there, fools!" the plant and Knight greet with distorted voices. "Hope you like my trap!"

"Malok," Tatsumi says. "And who are you, you abomination of a flower?!"

The flower laughs loudly. "It doesn't matter what my name is. What does is your deaths. See ya!"

The poisonous clouds enter the room. "Oh, shit."

One by one, the Cabal minions fall down to their knees as corpses.

"NO!" Leone screams.

Val'Barauch then punches the window, but the gas doesn't escape. He mutters something to Lubbock and Sheele.

"Guardians, we got to get out of here right now!" Sheele commands.

The said Guardians do as she says and then realize something. "What about Barauch?" Mine asks.

" _He said he's too fat to fit_ through," Bulat mentions. "I _don't know if I want to either consider it as a sacrifice or an excuse to die._ "

" _Whatever, Bulat! We lost all our data, and I can't remember any of it! What do we do now?_ " Lubbock rants.

Mine ponders over the ideas on how to gather the knowledge on defeating the new threat, and she has an awesome idea with no other options. "Well, I suppose we can enter the competition if you know what I mean," she suggests with a wink.

"Well, Osiris is cool to hang out with, I heard," Tatsumi compliments.

"Uh, who's this Osiris guy, anyone?"

Tatsumi turns to new Guardian. "Oh yeah, he's this super smart Warlock that got banished from the tower due to tinkering with Vex stuff. He holds this Trials of Osiris in his name where Guardians face each other in three-on-three battles."

"Also, if you win nine battles in a row, you get nifty rewards like weapons and armor and get to see his face," Mine continues. "At least that's what we heard."

"So, we go flawless, ask this smart guy about the Taken guy, and kill him," Leone recaps.

"Well, you still need training, so that'll not be soon."

"Ok, I see. I guess we should head back now, right?"

"Yeah," the other two say in unison.


	4. Kill the Preparation

Chapter 4: Kill the Preparation (Reconnection Saga Finale)

Pace sits, legs crossed and hands on his knife, on one of the many crates filled with ship parts. He can hear the whirs of the jumpships as they head to complete their missions and the chatter of the local residents and fellow Guardians, including his teammates, Atlas, his brother, and Ilene, his girlfriend.

They've been discussing about the new threat that has come to haunt the Last City, the same one that Fireteam Raid and other search teams have been trying to gather information about: Malok.

"So, any updates, Atlas?" Ilene asks.

"Well, I've been searching the Cabal ship and looking through the chryptarchs' database of Oryx's descendants for any intel about the Pride, but nothing popped out," he answers. "How 'bout you?"

"Same thing; nothing."

"I came out with absolutely nothing," Pace intervenes, "but I might know a guy who we can ask for anything related to the Darkness, if you know what I mean." He chuckles with that thought.

Being the not-so-smart one of the team, Atlas has no clue who he's talking about.

Being the all-knowing Warlock, Ilene automatically thinks one of the only people smarter than her; one person that has all the information in the Solar System: Osiris. "So, what you're saying is that we should earn our worth to speak to the Warlock again, but this time ask for anything about Malok, right?"

"Exactly," Pace answers as he readies up his primary Crucible weapon set: the Boolean Gemini Scout Rifle along with the 1000 Yard Stare Sniper Rifle and the Choleric Dragon Rocket Launcher. He channels his inner Arc energy, activating his Bladedancer abilities. His Ghost, Nolan, also stores his Bolt-Caster sword and a Shadow Price Auto Rifle in case he would need it as a replacement

Ilene asks her Ghost, Peter, to bring out her preferred weapons of choice for the Crucible: the Lord High Fixer Hand Cannon, her modified Dreg's Promise Sidearm, and the Ruin Wake Machine Gun. She chooses to stick with her current Subclass, Sunsinger.

Atlas calls upon the gods for Solar energy and becomes the legendary Sunsinger, equipped with the Universal Remote and the Matador (69) Shotgun and the Choleric Dragon Rocket Launcher. "Great! Let's get going," he beams with excitement. "Knowledge doesn't just grow on trees anyways."

"Atlas, 2763," Pace jokes.

The Titan groans in disgust of his "brother". "Ah, just shut up, bro; I really hope that boneheaded friend isn't getting anywhere near your skull..."

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

The day is just like any other: the sun shines through the skies, the clouds are glistening, and the ships of other Guardians fly across the air. Currently, Fireteam Raid is heading towards the Speaker's quarters when Mine spots three certain ships. "Hey, Leone!"

"Yeah? What is it, girl?" the brawler responds.

The sniper gives a smug look at her. "Seriously; I don't usually like it when I'm not mentioned as my name." She looks up at the sky where the stated ships are. "Anyways, I believe you need to know about those three Guardians."

"Yeah, those guys make up Fireteam Draco, one of the absolutely amazing teams that defeated the Taken King," Tatsumi continues. He reveals a wide grin of passion. "I know for a fact that one day, we will become legends like those guys and ride the skies like we never have before!"

" _At least, that's what I force him to say all the time,_ " Bulat interrupts with a laugh.

"Bro, stay out of this," his Guardian groans.

The girls and other Ghosts join in on the shame-train. "Wow! Ha! I thought we are space zombies running around with guns and swords, but you are the closest to one!" Leone cries.

"And I love the sight of Guardians enjoying each other," a lightened, yet deep voice cuts through.

All three members of Raid jump backwards and fall down the stairs of the podium. Mine breaks her neck, and her Light heals it up like no problem. "What the hell was that, Speaker?!" she yells. "I thought you were subtle, but not sneaky!"

"I can have fun while watching over the city," he interjects. "Besides, how did you even get here?"

The three then notice that they've been walking fast the whole time, ending up at the Tower North without thought.

"Huh, I guess we just didn't have our heads. Figuratively, of course," Leone blurts.

"Yeah, yeah," the Warlock retorts. "Anyways, Speaker, do you have our Spark?"

Leone questions this "Spark" her teammate mentioned, while the Voice of the Traveler opens up a small, highly decorated and reinforced chest his Ghost, Peace, materialized **(Yes, I know. That Ghost name is super corny)**. Inside it is a spherical ball exerting huge amounts of Light.

"I believe that this is for you, Titan," he says. "This Spark of Light is a gateway to becoming legend; it opens up a shortcut to a Guardian wanting to get to the real fight immediately. Will you take it?"

The other two Guardians move to the side.

The Titan is unsure weather to take it or not. On one end, Leone is urging herself to push back the Darkness even more and have even more fun right away. She also believes in rudeness for refusing a gift.

On the other end, she's also the one to believe that strength comes from experience with no shortcuts.

But nah, fuck it.

She grabs the Spark from the chest, feeling its power surging through her veins (and arteries? Whatever...). "Mr. Speaker, thank you so much for this opportunity! Actually, you know what, I can't thank you enough!"

"It's always my pleasure to see a Guardian push through the ranks," he chuckles.

Lubbock activates the entity, allowing his owner to infuse it into her body. " _It is ready whenever you are, Guardian_ ," he mutters.

Leone holds her object close to her chest and sighs. "Well, here goes nothing." She slams it into her heart, which beats faster as her blood boils at an unthinkable rate. "What the hell's happening to me?".

Then, her vision goes black.

* * *

From everyone else's perspectives, she disappears in a bright flash. Shocked, Tatsumi analyzes where she was. "Where the heck did Leone go?" he questions.

"Don't worry, fellow Guardians," the Speaker mentions. "Certain Guardians react in certain ways to the Sparks of Light, but they all end up the same way: they would be stronger than ever."

The Warlock sighs in relief, but the Hunter is still doubtful. "Pssh, I hope so."

* * *

In an empty void, Leone floats around waiting for what will happen next. She tries to move, but nothing happens. She tries to call for help, but nothing happens. She tries again, this time at the top of her lungs, but nothing happens.

So, she decides to wait.

Five seemingly long seconds after, a bright flash surrounds her vision. At its center stands a hazy city covered with smoke. She can hear the victory cries of soldiers waving their flags high in the air.

Then, something hits her hard on the chest with the power of a gunshot, but it did not pierce through her body; she looks down and now dons armor that she never wore before, not even during her Guardian days. Her HUD activates, and she tumbles on the floor.

* * *

"Leone!/Leone, thank the Traveler you're back!/Well done, Guardian." Those were the voices of the three other people surrounding her.

"Leone, what happened? Are you fine?" Tatsumi asks with a stressed voice.

The brawler groans. "I'm fine. You don't have to worry-" is what she attempts to say when Mine interrupts her.

"Wait, hold up!" she says. "The legends were true! Leone, YOU'RE WEARING THE TAGOMIZERS!"

Of course, said Titan has no idea what they are until the Warlock points at her Gauntlets. They have spikes protruding through her shoulders and elbows and a dark-red color to them. They feel extremely heavy, even to a brawler like Leone. "Well, what's the point about these things?"

"Let's just say that you will shock your enemies like you haven't before," Tatsumi remarks.

"Whoa. Nice!"

"Well then, Guardians. I hope you and your Ghosts are ready for the next fight," the Speaker interjects. "Get out there, and push back the Darkness. The Traveler will definitely guide and thank you."

And thus, Fireteam Raid is now solidified!

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Pace feels a shiver down his spine. "Hey guys, I think that we're gonna have a bad time during our run," he mentions.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the introduction saga. The real action will be starting in the next saga which will be sometime soon. See you next time!**


	5. Kill the First Opponent

**Time to start the new year off with a bang! Here's the first chapter of the Trials Saga. Since this is linked with Souls of Light, I will be posting an alternate version of this chapter there, so stay tuned for that (you'll see the reason why later)!**

 **Otherwise, enjoy!**

* * *

Opening: Eye of the Tiger - Survivor

The Trials Saga

Chapter 5: Kill the First Opponent

It's a beautiful night at the outer walls of the Last City. The wind is howling like a wolf. The trees grow their leaves. Metal cranes, towers, pipes, and catwalks rust, untouched. Lights blinker on and off. On nights like these, it's the perfect time for a game of Trials of Osiris.

Three Guardians fall to the hands of assassins waiting within the smoke, revealing their Ghosts for revival. This ends the game with a score of 5-1, winners being Fireteam Raid, and what they've done was, inexplicably, the most unsatisfying technique they can pull off.

* * *

 **One and a half hours ago...**

Fireteam Raid head off to Twilight Gap, the arena chosen for this current week of Trials of Osiris. This place is told to be on the outskirts of the Last City and is only being used for the Crucible and other reasons since its abandonment.

"So, who are we gonna fight today?" Leone asks as she sharpens the spikes on the Thagomizers and drinks coffee (a delicious delight).

Yesterday, The Titan tested out her new Exotic Gauntlets in the training arena with other Guardians, including her own fireteam members. However, they sent sparks all across the place and set it ablaze. Her friends and a couple of other Titans believed that those Gauntlets somehow released the seal holding her back from the Sunbreaker's powers.

Legends said that the Ouros, the most powerful Titans in the Solar System, wielded the Traveler's Light in very "blazing" ways. They've supposedly disappeared from existence only until a couple of recruits showed up from Mercury and the new one from yesterday.

Lubbock analyzes the pre-game summary and rotates his protruding pivots. "You want to hear the good news or the not-as-good news first?" he asks back. "Usually, people ask for the good news first."

"Uh, I'll take the good news first."

"Ok. It says here that this fireteam just formed around six to eight months ago, so they're relatively new and slightly unexperienced, I believe."

That's a good sign towards a victory in their team's first match. "Nice. What else?"

The Ghost sighs in discomfort. "You ever heard of Fireteam Ebott?"

* * *

 **WARNING: Undertale and Souls of Light References coming up real soon! I suggest skipping the rest of this chapter if you don't want spoilers.**

* * *

Leone looks upward hearing that last word: "Ebott". " _Now, that's a kicker in the_ brain,"she thinks.

Fireteam Ebott is the other team that spearheaded the regicide of Oryx and the Taken lieutenants. They are a unique bunch of Guardians.

Three of them are specified as Monsters, creatures from millenniums ago that were sealed underground in the depths of the mountain Ebott (hence their team name). They're considered the strongest Monsters by the City's standards.

The fourth member (yes, a fourth member), a human, is the Monsters' Messiah. They are a genderless child who doesn't like to fight a whole bunch. How they always get their strength and sadistic attitude during raids against the Darkness is something only they, the Vanguard, Shaxx, and the Speaker know. no matter the technique and character, they are a great asset to Ebott and Monsterkind.

"Yeah, I've heard of them; one of them, the fish one, we met when we blew up the training facility. What about them?" she questions.

"Uh, we're fighting them soon..."

Leone spits out her coffee like a tidal wave. "Oh, FUCK! Why did you tell me now and not earlier?!" Anger seethes through her veins, crushing them with the force of the Traveler's weight.

"I just got this right when you asked me, Lady Guardian! By the Traveler, you can be idiotic at times!" He turns his back(?) to her face.

And activates the team comms. "Anyways, we're close, everyone. Lock and load."

Already with her armor, the Titan of Raid only requires her weapons.

Nothing but her fists (and maybe a backup high-stability Judith-D).

* * *

At the outer edge of the Tower, the moon and stars shine upon the old machinery, pipes, and other Golden-Age doohickies. The wind flows through the corridors and shakes the trees. Banners signifying their ownership to Osiris sway along with each other.

The six Guardians land on either side of Twilight Gap, Fireteam Ebott starting indoors and Raid outside. They plan their respective attack strategies: Ebott decides to stick together, watching each other's sixes, while Raid will see how their enemy will attack and then completely solidify their game plan.

The speakers go live with a husky, booming voice. " _Welcome, Guardians, to Trials of Osiris, Elimination!_ " Lord Shaxx introduces. " _In honor of Osiris, the legendary Warlock of the Vex, we utilize the Crucible in his name._ " He gives a brief pause. " _In the Alpha team, we have Fireteam Raid consisting of Titan Leone, Hunter Mine, and their leader: Warlock Tatsumi. They are a fairly new team, but I've seen the potential of them. I wish them the best luck has to offer!_ " Ghosts fly over them and summon fireworks and spotlights.

"Hey, at least the Ghosts acknowledge us as awesome," Leone comments.

Then, they head towards the other side.

" _In the Bravo team,_ " Shaxx continues, " _we have Fireteam Ebott consisting of our own skeleton jokester, Titan Papyrus, the leader of the Underground's Royal Guard, Titan Undyne, and the human savior (or should I say, 'saviors'), Frisk and Chara in one mass of flesh and bone. Also under a year old, they are also a relatively new fireteam. However, they have assisted in the fall of the king of the Taken, Oryx, so I have high hopes for them as well._ " The Ghosts summon more fireworks and spotlights.

"UGH! That lazy bone. When will he ever fight in this awesome tournament?!" Papyrus exclaims.

" _To be honest, I have no idea either, Paps,_ " Frisk answers with a sigh of disappointment.

Again, the Ghosts fly out of their way and disappear into the digitized ether. Shaxx taps his microphone twice. " _Now, with that said, the rules are simple: eliminate the enemy team first to win the match, and win five matches to win the game. Let the game begin!_ "

Fires blaze from the towers, signaling the start of the game.

The team of Monsters jump up towards the platform, but Frisk immediately gets sniped on the head by Mine.

"That's one of them down," said sniper expert comments.

"Human!" the skeleton exclaims. "Undyne, I'll shield us; get behind me, but first, we have to revive the human!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" the fish remarks.

The two fall back and wait a few seconds for their revival to be ready.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the arena, Leone wraps her arm around Mine with a big grin. "Wow, nice one there! I guess you didn't get the title of 'Expert Marksman' for nothin'," she compliments.

The Hunter isn't liking it one bit. "Get off me, you dolt!" she commands.

Tatsumi, while the lady Guardians are arguing, decides to strike wings first into the battle, drawing out his sword and soaring high into the air. He attempts to strike from above, but his form wavers as he feels some sort of essence within him being thrashed around:

His Soul.

Frisk seems different; a dark aura surrounds the veil of two soulmates. Behind the Mask of the Third Man, a sinister smile gapes, and black tar leaks through.

They're no longer Frisk, because Chara has taken over!

"You think you can defeat us that easily? HAH! PATHETIC!" They scream.

The Warlock falls towards the side, taking immense damage from the force of gravity. That isn't the only sensation of pain he feels as a spear drives through his heart. He disappears in a spectacular of digital sparkles. The leader of Raid is eliminated.

The demon child throws Thanatos, their katana, at the girls who are both somehow lined up perfectly. it pierces through their heads like no problem, and they fall to their deaths.

" _What the hell just happened?_ " Leone questions her Ghost.

" _To be honest, I have no idea,_ " Lubbock answers in her mind.

" _Well, would you look at that. Fireteam Ebott is off to a good start!_ " Shaxx interrupts. " _Point one to them! One minute 'til the next match._ "

The Guardians' Ghosts transmat their respective Guardians back to their starting points for the next round.

Fireteam Raid discusses their problems together and how to counter. "Ok, so they're determined to stick together, so some of group attacks like a whole bunch of grenades would be useful," Tatsumi suggests.

"That could do," Mine agrees, "but I think we can take it up a notch. I can use my Smoke Grenade to cloak us all and then hide within the pipes of the cargo-holding area. They have to look everywhere to find us, but we will be like hiding in plain sight."

Leone nods at their ideas. "Alright, I think we finally got our strategy. It's game time!" she exclaims.

At the other side of the arena, Fireteam Ebott agree that their plan of attack seems to be working.

"Two words: stick together. If you see their Titan summoning a Fist of Havoc, spread out as fast as you can to avoid it. Got it everybody?" Chara says.

Their two teammates raise their thumbs, clearly meaning yes. "I believe we can do this, human," Papyrus comments.

"Enough of the chit chat guys. We gotta go," Undyne commands.

The speakers go live once more. "You better be ready, Guardians, because the next round will begin now!"

Ebott speeds into battle with Papyrus as their Juggernaut shielding them. They survey the exterior area for any signs of their opponents, but no traces are found. "Uh, Papyrus, you think that they're inside?" Undyne suggests.

"Huh, now that you think about it, they might-"

 ***BOOM***

An explosion of Void engulfs the Monster Guardians and shoves Chara off the ledge. The fallen human will have fallen to their demise if they didn't cling on with a tight grasp.

" _Chara! Hold on!_ " Frisk encourages.

" _URG! I'm trying, man!_ " Chara retorts.

Suddenly, a foot crushes their hand, sending them off the edge, eliminating them, too.

"Huh, stealth does work well," the killer, Leone, comments. " _But this seems familiar, too familiar..._ "

She gets knocked out of her trance when Shaxx once more interrupts the battle. " _Just amazing! Fireteam Raid take this round's victory! One minute._ "

Raid jogs to their starting point talking about their win. "Nice job, you two," Mine compliments.

"Of course it would work," her boyfriend smirks. "They wouldn't expect us to bomb them from above."

The Titan, however, remains silent, contemplating over that shock she had. " _Why did I think that would be familiar? I don't have any memories of my past life if I had one, so why?_ "

Ebott comes up with a new plan. "Ok, that happened," Papyrus says with a sigh. "What do ya want to do now?"

Undyne summons Chief who displays a map of Twilight Gap. "Ok, we can probably let Frisk and Chara flank around the outside while we act as bait. What do you think, Papy-"

"NO!" Chara hisses. Their scream manages to grasp gazes from their teammates. "We need to stick together no matter the circumstances, you hear me?!"

The fish Titan recoils back. "But... Chara... they'll obliterate us."

Chara's eyes glow blood red. "I DON'T CARE! I'M YOUR LEADER, AND YOU DO AS YOU'RE TOLD!"

A Ghost travels downward over Ebott's leader's head. It bobs left to right in disgust. " _I thought you are better than this, Hive Bane. That is not how a true leader commands._ "

It's Shaxx's voice.

"You seriously saying that?" They chuckle rather loudly. "They've immediately caught up on us! We need to win these upcoming matches now before they do!"

" _Which is why I am here now; Guardian, you must keep your mind straight. Never waver from your goals._ "

A moment of silence falls upon the four, and it gets broken when Papyrus grabs the genocider's shoulder. "The Crucible Handler is right, human! We will win this, and I am sure of it. Right, Undyne?"

"Affirmative!" she answers with a proud grin.

Even with all of that encouragement, they still groan in anger, in HATE. "That's easy for you to say. My Soul's corrupted with HATE, and there's nothing even Frisk can do to help me, so what can YOU do?!"

Suddenly, their Soul pushes them against the wall, disintegrating their shields due to the Mach-speed they were going.

" _That's enough, Chara!_ " Frisk demands. " _If you're that determined to win this battle, then focus!_ "

" _Well, what makes you think you can change my-_ "

" _It's because that's how I was when committing genocide against the Monsters, when I SAVED Asriel, when we slew Oryx. I was that DETERMINED! You should be too._ "

Those words brought Chara to their senses once more. They let out a disappointed sigh. "Ah, fine. Whatever makes you fucking happy."

The Ghost twirls in delight. " _Splendid, because-_ "

After he turned on the speakers, a high-pitched screech resonates through them.

The whole of Ebott and Raid covers their ears from the sound.

The Ghosts try to cover their ears but realizes they don't have any.

"What the fuck Shaxx!" Leone and Chara exclaim.

It immediately stops. " _Oh, I apologize about that. I meant to say 'START NOW!_ '"

* * *

Fireteam Raid is crushing it. The game is currently 4-1, obviously in Raid's favor. Fireteam Ebott tried every strategy they could think of on the spot: hinged gate, flanking, even death from above. Nothing worked.

Good thing that they keep coming up with more.

After an elongated talk about Chara's attitude, Papyrus, Frisk, and Undyne finally calm the killer down. Shaxx also called a five minute break to allow each team to truly finalize everything.

They're ready.

" _Match point: Fireteam Raid. If they achieve victory here, they achieve victory for the whole game,_ " Shaxx announces. " _Let the next match commence._ "

Chara and the rest of their team advance onward into battle, watching each other's sixes. The Hunter holds a Smoke Grenade in their hand, ready for any assault.

Tatsumi and his teammates immediately dash towards the pipes of the cargo-holding area. Mine cloaks everyone around her and commands them to climb onto the pipes while she readies up for the perfect sniping position.

Ebott waits patiently for any signs of sniper glares, distorted visuals, and anything else that give away their position.

 ***BANG***

Mine fires a powerful bullet from her Sniper with pinpoint accuracy for the head. There should be nothing that can stop it now.

But just when she thinks she lands the shot, it does; it just hits a shield Chara emitted with Thanatos. The shield-bearer sends a wide grin at the shooter, revealing their tar-leaking eyes through a melted Celestial Nighthawk.

"Shit! Get them!" Mine orders.

Leone and Tatsumi jump down, uncloaking within the process. Just when they are about five feet above them, the Smoke Grenade in Chara's hand detonates, making Fireteam Ebott invisible for the moment.

"Crap, we lost-" Leone tries to say as Papyrus snaps her neck.

Undyne tries to go for Tatsumi, but somehow, a lucky shot (not really; there was distortion on the crosshairs) from Mine hits her forehead. "Got her!"

Suddenly, a sword slashes off the Marksman's head off clean. Disappearing into the digital world reveals the Fallen Child stained with her blood.

The sight of his girlfriend's death frightens him enough to literally drain him of his Light. Bulat feels agitated and weak from the lack of his strength of the Traveler. " _What is this child? I sense some sort of dark power from... it,_ " he stutters.

The Warlock draws his sword and backs off as the corrupted Soul of HATE approaches slowly.

"Wh... What are you?" he questions.

"Tsk, tsk," the child seethes. "I am the first child to fall into Mount Ebott. I started the whole battle between the Monsters and humans. I am the Soul of HATE!" The dark Hunter teleports in front of the terrified Warlock.

My Innermost Apocalypse (Binding of Isaac: Wrath of the Lamb)

" _ **MEUM NOMEN EST CHARA!**_ "

Thanatos almost comes into contact with Tatsumi's neck, but he is fast enough to block. He sends an uppercut to the chest to hopefully stagger Chara, but they phase out of the way and sends their sword to his hips. Another block intercepts it, and he materializes Forgotten Night, a custom-made Hand Cannon he made a long time ago specifically to alongside with his armor and sword. Equipped with specialized AP rounds, this is designed to shred through even Guardian's shields with one hit.

"If you really are an angel of darkness, then you shall see the true light."

Hoping that it will pierce through Thanatos's armor, he fires.

The bullet, as predicted, lands on the shield the child brings up. However, instead of bouncing off like normal rounds, it continues to spin, pushing against them with enough angular momentum.

"NO! I WILL NOT LOSE TO THE LIKES OF-"

They struggle to fight back, but it finally breaks through. It shatters Chara's skull with the force of a concentrated atomic bomb.

" _Chara!_ " Frisk screams at the top of their lungs.

They fall to the ground. Game over.

Lord Shaxx has no words to describe it. He takes a deep breath. " _I can't believe that. The Master Swordsman vs the twin Souls of DETERMINATION, and with Tatsumi left standing, the winner of this match and this game goes to Fireteam Ebott! Congratulations._ "

Everyone eliminated rises up from their graves. Tatsumi's teammates come to congratulate their leader as Fireteam Ebott grunts.

"Oh my god! Tatsumi! That was amazing!" Leone exclaims.

Mine presses her lips against his cheek. "You did well, Tatsumi!" she says.

Her boyfriend takes in a deep breath. "Yeah, thanks."

"Ah, we lost," Papyrus sighs. "Well, there's always next time, Ebott! Let's not drown in this loss!"

Undyne nods.

Chara takes time to fathom their loss. How did they lose? They have slain Oryx, the great king of the Taken. They have planned everything from the beginning. How can they not win against some newcomers?

" _It's ok, Chara,_ " Frisk's voice intervenes. " _Like Papyrus said, we can do it again._ "

Chara groans in frustration but then smiles happily. The tar leaking from her eyes disappears. "Yeah, you're right, Frisk. Sorry about going mad in HATE."

The two leaders walk towards each other. "Hey, you did well, child," Tatsumi compliments.

"Psh, I'm no child anymore," Chara scoffs. "Just a demon kid who gets out of control, that's all." They give a hand to Tatsumi.

He accepts the handshake.

The fireteams head back to the Tower for another day of rest, but the child stands there. "Hey, Warlock."

The swordsman turns back towards Chara. "Yeah?"

"I can tell that it's only going to get harder from now on. You may have to fight Draco sooner or later, never never."

Fireteam Draco: one of the most elite trio of Guardians in the Tower. "You think so, huh? If that's the case, we'll be ready for the challenge!"

Chara smiles in joy. "Just one more thing: why are you competing in the Trials?"

The Warlock chuckles. "To ask Osiris about Malok. Yes, we're on the hunt for him as well, so he should have some answers."

The Soul of HATE goes wide-eyed "Really? Because we and Draco are also hunting him down, too! Huh, small crowd."

They both laugh lightly. "Yeah, good point!"

Chara grabs his hands tightly. "Just promise me." Their eyes glow red. "DON'T FUCK THIS UP, you hear me?!"

He gets surprised on why the child had to become red-eyed like that, but he nods anyways. "You have my word."

* * *

" _You have my word._ "

Pace has been watching the whole match from start to finish. He tells Nolan to close the stream. "Yep, something tells me that we're having a bad time." He closes his eyes and views the timelines. "Yep, I was right this whole time."

* * *

 **PHEW! That took quite a long time to type out, but I got it done. I'll be changing the main intro for SoL sometime soon, so stay tuned for Ebott's point of view.**

 **So, who will win: Draco, the fireteam of legends (and loot), or Raid, the fireteam of stealth?**


End file.
